In Love Past, Present, Future
by MistressSara
Summary: A new DADA teacher arrives at Hogwarts. What does she have to do with Harry and Snape? SSOC
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter  
Fanfiction  
Title: Love; Past, Present, and Future  
Rating: R  
Author: Mistress Sara  
Summary: There's a new teacher at Hogwarts. What does she have to do with Snape and Harry?  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Stella. She is my own character. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. Bother.  
Enjoy meus fabulem  
Mistress Sara

Chapter 1 Graduation (Stella's POV)

The Great Hall was unbelievably loud that night. The seventh years were the reason for this. We just graduated and were all taking this final chance to be together.

I left my group of friends at the Gryffindor table and went to find my very best friend, Severus Snape. Snape was a Slytherin, which struck me as somewhat odd, because he wasn't evil or anything. Of course maybe that Sorting Hat knew something that I didn't. (Foreshadowing if I ever knew it!)

I knew Severus would be outside by the lake. We would always hangout there. It was where we first met, my brother and his gang of friends were antagonizing him and I intervened. That's how we became friends, he overlooked my brother's constant attempts to hex and embarrass him in anyway that they could and I overlooked the constant ridicule of being made fun of for our friendship.

That wasn't hard to do because the connection we had with each other. I was the only one willing to be nice to him and he was the only one to understand me.

"What are you doing down here Sev?" I asked, coming closer to the tree he was under.

"Waiting, I didn't want to be up there and I knew that you'd come looking for me eventually."

"Are you alright?" I asked, walking closer to him and sitting down.

"Not really. I did something stupid." He said, showing her his forearm. The pale skin was now branded with a dark tattoo.

"SEVERUS SNAPE!" I shouted at him. Normally I just called him Sev, so the use of his full name made him cringe. "Oh you can stand becoming a Death Eater, but I use your full name and you're frightened? Why did you do this Sev? What would possess you!" I shouted, trying to hold back tears.

"There's more to this than I can let you know right now. Some day I'll tell you everything. As for right now all I can tell you is that I love you and to be careful." Then he gave me a kiss and disapparated.

"Miss Potter?" Asked a voice from behind me.

"Professor McGonagall." I said turning around after I brushed the tears away from my face.

"Professor Dumbledore just informed me of what Snape has decided to do. Are you alright dear?"

"I will be... some day." I said borrowing Sev's words.

"Come on Stella." She said, taking me back inside. Someday...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Graduation (Snape's POV)

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?" I asked, entering his cluttered office and taking the seat in front of his desk that I was offered.

"Yes. I need to know if you had come to a decision yet?"

"I have Professor. I'll do it, there is only one thing keeping me from completely wanting to do this."

"Miss Potter?" Dumbledore asked, peering over his half moon spectacles with a knowing grin on his face.

"Yes. Is it possible for me to tell her the truth about this?" I asked, Stella would despise me for the rest of our lives if I just told her that I was joining the Death Eaters. But if I told her the whole story she would understand and I could keep the one person who loves me in my life.

"Severus, I don't think that would be wise. I think it would be better and safer for both of you that you don't speak the truth of the situation to anyone. Just let them believe that you've truly joined the Death Eaters." Dumbledore said, the smile fading from his face for the first time.

"Alright. If you truly think that's best I will of course comply." I said sadly. I knew Stella would be very up set about this. But I had to do this, being as I was the only student at Hogwarts to have mastered Occumlency. I honestly didn't want to do this, but I knew that I had to, for Stella and for all the innocent people who have been killed.

I didn't want to make this a public thing... our goodbye would just be between us. James will be very pleased by this. He never did like his sister hanging around with me. Stella and I never cared who didn't like us being friends. "They can go hex themselves." She always said to me when we'd get odd looks from people around us.

And now I have to go break her heart and let her think that I'm some evil bastard. I'd rather die than have her think that I'm evil and that I'm really a Death Eater by choice.

Of course if this doesn't work I'll probably be killed.

"What are you going down here Sev?" Her sweet voice rings through the night to me. I tell her why, try to pretend that nothing is wrong. She sees right through me, of course. I showed her my arm. She begins to get angry with me and keep herself from crying.

"Some day." I tell her. Then I did something I've wanted to do for a long time, I pulled her into a passionate kiss, told her that I loved her and disapparated.

'Someday' I thought as I walked towards the Dark Lords camp.

'Someday my love.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Hogwarts Teacher (Stella's POV)

_Dear Miss Potter,  
Hogwarts is looking for a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am offering the position to you first. Please reply with in the current fortnight._

_Esteemly,  
Albus Dumbledore_

"A Hogwarts teacher?" I asked myself. "Well what have I got to loose?" I began to write Dumbledore.

_Professor Dumbledore,  
I would be thrilled to take the offered position. Just inform me of the particulars and I would be more than happy to comply._

_Sincerely yours,  
Stella Potter_

_Stella,  
You shall need to arrive the week before new term starts. I also should tell you that your nephew, Harry, will be starting his sixth year this term. It would be a safe guess to say that he will pepper you with questions. I shall look forward to seeing you._

_Esteemly,  
Albus Dumbledore_

That Friday I arrived at Hogwarts. I found myself in the doorway being greeted by Professor McGonagall, whom now insisted that I call her Minerva.

"Well, here is your class room and your private chambers and office are through that door. Also Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office, the password is Blood Lollypop." And with a smile and a glance over the frames of her glasses, she left.

I hadn't been in this classroom for nearly fifteen years; except I was a student then. I finally left to go find Dumbledore's office.

"Come in Miss Potter." I heard a voice call as I neared the door to his office.

How the bloody hell does he do that? I asked myself as I entered his office.

"Have a seat, dear." He smiled warmly. I sat down and waited for him to say something.

"I fear that there is a detail about working here that I neglected to tell you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Dumbledore's Office

"What's that?" I asked, feeling my stomach tie into knots.

"Severus."

"What about him?" I asked trying not to let my emotions show. I didn't really like talking about what had happened with Severus. He left me to follow Voldemort and when that decision was made, the Severus I knew was gone.

"Severus is the Potions Master here."

"You do know about him being a... a dea..." I couldn't say it. I honestly didn't want to believe it after all these years, although I finally had to give up home of him turning around and coming back. "A you know what." I said unable to bring myself to say it.

"Yes I am aware of his past. Someday he will let you know the whole story. Someday soon I'd expect." Dumbledore smiled at me. "Your nephew will be arriving with in a few hours." He said.

"Harry? Why is he coming early to school? I would have thought that he'd be like James was about summer vacation, doesn't come soon enough and doesn't last long enough."

"Ah, well. Harry spends most of his summers with Lily's muggle sister and her husband and son."

"What?" I asked. "Harry has been living with Vernon and Petunia?" I couldn't believe this; my only living relative has been living with the worse kind of muggles imaginable.

"Yes. When the time came to decide where Harry would live we couldn't locate you and then you were doing the work for the Ministry which was rather risky business if I recall correctly."

Suddenly there was a loud bang, a puff of green smoke, and... James?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Potters, Plural

"James?" Stella asked, looking at this boy in awe.

"Ah Harry. How has your summer been?" Dumbledore asked, as Harry stepped out of the fireplace.

"Could have been better as always. Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" Harry asked looking at Stella, unable to shake the feeling that he knew her.

"Harry, this is your father's twin sister Stella. Stella this is your nephew Harry."

"Twin sister?" Harry asked shocked. Now as he looked at her he could see the resemblance, she had about waist length jet-black hair that was slightly more controlled than his own hair. She had slightly paler skin than he. But the thing that most shocked him was that she had green eyes similar to his own. She was tall and sort of on the skinny side.

"Yeah." Stella said, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. "Well, come give your aunt a hug." She said, happily. Harry went to her and gave her a warm hug.

"Why don't you two go for a walk and catch up with each other." Dumbledore suggested.

"Alright." They agreed, leaving the office. Dumbledore smiled and went to his desk. There was a sound that was like of a whip cracking. Appeared before him was Severus Snape.

"Hello Severus."

"Hello Headmaster." Snape said, sitting down in front of the desk.

"Our new Defense teacher has arrived."

"Oh yes?"

"Yes, I've hired Stella Potter."

"Stella?"

thanks for my two reviews heehee, better than none at all. I'll try and hurry with the next chapters, but things are getting hectic with the start of the school year. Keep reading.

Mistress S


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6 Walking Around, Running In, Falling Down

"Stella is here?" I asked, looking at Dumbledore with a shocked expression. Her image suddenly coming to my mind. She was always a very beautiful girl; she had the same jet-black hair as her brother and nephew, except she was able to keep it somewhat tidy. She had dark penetrating eyes that could see right through you and a prefect alabaster skin color. I could only imagine what she would look like as a full-grown woman.

"Yes. She is taking a walk with her nephew. It is the first time she has seen him since he was born. You will be able to see her later."

"Headmaster I wonder if now is the time that I can..."

"I think that the timing is just right for letting her know what has happened." Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Well if that's all Headmaster, I have something things to get ready for the start of term."

"Of course Severus." I stood and left the office.

Meanwhile

"You really have grown since I've last seen you. It's been nearly 16 years." I said, trying to find a way to break the ice.

"Yes. I didn't even know that my dad had a sister, let alone a twin. Uh... Aunt Stella, I've been wondering why you didn't take care of me after my parents died? Didn't you want me?" Harry asked, he sounded very hurt.

"I knew it would only be a matter of time before you asked me that. When James and Lily went into hiding they weren't the only ones who did. I was also forced to hide... James thought it best since a friend of mine decided to join the Death Eaters and James was worried that he would come after me. So I didn't find out for a while about what happened to Lily and James. And when I did come out of hiding I wasn't told what had happened to you except that you were somewhere safe. After a bit of time the Ministry sent me on some jobs that were rather dangerous. Harry if I had known that they were keeping you with Vernon and Petunia I would have left my work and taken you. If you want to come live with me now you're more than welcome to. Think of it as making up for lost time."

"I think that would be brilliant. I hate living with the Dursleys."

"They are rather awful aren't they? I remember when I met them for the first and last time. Looked at James and I as if we were from outer space or something."

"Yes, they haven't been the best people to live with." Harry said, slightly smiling at me.

"My God, I can't believe how much you look like your father, except your eyes. Those are definitely Lily looking through. I bet people tell you that all the time."

"Oh yes. Professor Lupin and Sirius did quite a few times."

"How is old Lupin, haven't seen him for ages. And Sirius as well?"

"Professor Lupin is doing well... Sirius... he died..."

"He died?" I exclaimed. "I... I'm sorry... I hadn't heard. I've been in the muggle world for some time." I hadn't realized how out of everything I've been until now. I never did think that he was guilty of betraying Lily and James.

"He died last year..." Harry started to tell me what had happened as we walked back into the school.

"So are you going to spend the rest of the summer here or do you have some friends you are going to stay with?" I doubted him wanting to stay here for the last week of vacation.

"I'm going to go stay with my friend Ron Weasly."

"Oh I have something for you. It's a bit late for your birthday but I thought you would want to have it." I said, reaching into my robe pocket and pulling out a smallish box then handing it to Harry. "It was your father, I figured you'd want it."

Harry quickly opened the box to find the pocket watch that was inside. "Wicked." He said, pulling it out of the box and looking it over.

"And if you open it back here..." I pulled the back of the watch open to show him the picture. "Those are your grandparents and your father and I when we were younger." He thanked me and gave me a hug. As we were walking back to Dumbledore's office we rounded a corner quickly and I knocked right into someone, the both of us getting knocked to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked me, helping me up.

"Yes I'm fine. Just a little..." I stopped speaking; there on the floor infront of me lied Severus Snape.

"Are you alright Professor Snape?" Harry asked, trying to be polite.

"Yes fine, Potter..." He also stopped speaking when he noticed me standing infront of him. "Stell?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in the same way he used to, not completely sure it was me.

"Sev." I said, offering him a hand up.

"Bloody hell look at you. What it's been nearly..."

"Let's just say it's been a while."

"Yes. I haven't seen you since graduation night out by the..."

"I remember perfectly well when we last saw each other was and I think that we still have some things to discuss."

"Yes we do. Later perhaps?"

"Yes. I was just taking Harry back to Dumbledore's office."

"Right than. I am glad to see you again." He said sincerely.

"Well. We'll see if I am as glad after we have our little talk. See you later." I said, leading a very confused Harry away.


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7 Harry's Questions

"So you and Snape knew each other a while ago?"

"Yes. Believe it or not we used to be best friends."

"What happened?" Harry asked, obviously a little disturbed by that fact.

"Oh he did something brilliant and joined the De... You know Harry I don't think that you really want to know about this. Let's just say that we had some different perspectives on what was going on at the time and it caused a wedge between our friendship."

"Alright." Harry said, leaving the topic behind. "So are you taking the vacant Defense Against the Dark Arts job?"

"Yes. Does everyone still think that the job is cursed?"

"Yeah they do. It's been a different teacher every year since I've started. Quirell who was actually You-Know-Who..."

"Harry, the bastard does have an actual name. Having a fear about it won't stop him from doing something." I told him.

"I know that. But so many people have problems when you actually say Voldemort. Anyways then it was Guildory Lockhart, who was an awful teacher. After that was Professor Lupin and then someone pretending to be Mad Eye Moody."

"Goodness, Mad Eye as a teacher? I've worked with him before... fascinating man, although the eye does freak me out somewhat."

"I know what you mean. Ah and then there was Dolores Umbridge, I hated her."

"I hate her too. I would hate to think of her as a teacher. I had her for a boss while I was working with the Ministry."

We walked the rest of the way in silence. I was still thinking about how I was going to talk to Severus and I think Harry was just trying to come to grips with discovering a new family member. We arrived at Dumbledore's office and with one final hug I said goodbye to Harry.

"You've just missed Severus." Dumbledore said, sitting down behind his desk.

"Afraid I haven't actually. Had a bit of a collision with him in the hall. I rounded a corner to fast and we had a run in."

"He has missed you greatly you know."

"Well he is the one who decided to join the Dea... damn all. It's been over fifteen years and still can't deal with it. He said that he wanted to have a chat later when I was free."

"Well no time like the present my dear." Dumbledore smiled at me.

"You'll find him in the..."

"Dungeons? He did always like it down there, even when we were students. Of course he wanted to be the Defense teacher when we were younger."

"He still does. And he will get the opportunity... someday."

"Ah it always comes down to someday. Someday we'll have a chat as to why I've decided to join Voldemort. Someday is always going to be about isn't it?"

"Well I think that that day has come for you and Severus. Off with you know." He smiled at me.

"Yes. Well thank you Headmaster." I smiled back and then left the room. I was going to go have that talk with Severus that has been waiting for years now.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Someday in the Dungeons

"Come in." Severus called from his office door. Stella slowly walked in to see him sitting behind his desk scrawling something on a bit of parchment.

"Your poor students. You always did have horrid handwriting." She said, closing the door behind her and sitting down in the seat infront of his desk.

"I don't think that's why they dislike me." He said, a small grin crossing his face. He stood from behind his desk and took the seat next to Stella.

"So... that 'someday' has come at last Severus."

"Yes I suppose it has. Well if you're anything like I remember I should probably ask you to not interrupt until I've finished."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find that I'm almost exactly the same in all respects." She said, putting her feet on the desk and crossing them.

"I'm sure." He said more to himself than to her, while taking a longing look at her. "Well... where shall I begin?"

"Graduation... 'I've done something stupid.' I think that would be a good start."

"Right. Look Stella, I didn't join the Death Eaters because I was evil or because I supported the Dark Lord."

"Dark Lord? That bastards name is Voldemort. He's the reason my family is dead and the reason that I've missed the last 16 years of both my life and my nephew's."

"Alright. I didn't do it because I supported Voldemort. I did it for you."

"For me? How the hell did you arrive at that?"

"As you remember I was the only one to master Occulmency when we were students here?" She nodded. "Well Dumbledore wanted to put a spy into the Death Eaters and he needed someone who could use Occulmency and since I was the only one he asked me."

"I'm still failing to see how you've come to the decision that you did this for me."

"I did it to keep you safe. I wanted to tell you the truth, that I was only becoming a spy for Dumbledore. However Dumbledore thought that it would be better for everyone that they just thought that I had decided to join the evil forces."

"Did you have anything to do with James and Lily's death?" Stella asked, looking him square in the eyes.

"No I did not." He said, honestly looking straight back at her.

"Alright..." She said, trying to keep from crying. "So you were never evil?"

"Never. I've been working for Dumbledore the whole time." He replied. Stella stood up and started to pace, he also stood and rested against the side of his desk.

"I... uh... oh God Sev." She said, throwing herself into his arms. "I've wanted to believe for so long that you didn't really turn evil. I never wanted to accept it." She whispered to him, beginning to cry.

"I wanted to tell you. It was killing me not being able to. You do know that I've always loved you Stella." He said, pulling her slightly back and looking her in the eyes.

"I..."


	9. Chapter 9, 10, 11 I am the queen of shor...

Chapter 9 Admitting is the First Step

"I know. I've always loved you too. More than just as friends..." She said, unsure if she should have. He stopped her from taking back anything she was going to by pulling her into a passionate kiss. Their lips fitted together as if they were made for one another. "You still kiss like you did that night when you left. When we were mere teenagers." She said, grinning up at him.

"Do I?" He asked, smiling down at her. The first real smile he had shown in years.

"Oh yes." She said, pushing her body closer against his. She could feel him growing against her abdomen.

"I could surprise you with some of the things that I can still do like a teenager." He grinned at her, pulling her into another kiss.

"Is that a fact?" She asked, moving to sit on the desk and then pulling him infront of her.

"It is." He said, kissing her. Her tongue slid out of her mouth and began to rub at his lips trying to part them. He did and let her tongue invade his mouth passionately.

Before they could continue any further there was a knock at the door. They quickly pulled apart, looking quite flustered. "Just a moment." Snape called to the door.

"Wait you've got some lip gloss on you." Stella smiled, wiping it from his face.

"Thanks." He said, sitting behind his desk quickly. "Come in." He called just as Stella took the seat infront of his desk again.

Chapter 10 Visitor

"Hello Severus. I don't mean to interrupt but we need to discuss some matters." Dumbledore said, entering the room. He wore a knowing smile as always.

"Right, well I've got to go unpack. I'll see you later Sev. See you later headmaster." Stella smiled, leaving the room.

"You wanted to discuss something Headmaster?"

"Yes Severus. I wanted to see if you and Miss Potter had cleared the air between yourselves? Otherwise it would be a very long year to have you two not getting along amicably."

"I think that we've cleared up quite a bit. However I think we're going to... discuss more later."

"Glad to hear it. Well I've got to dash, Hagrid wanted to talk to me about something. See you later than Severus."

"Yes sir. See you later."

Chapter 11 Visiting

"Come in." Stella called when someone knocked at her office door. "Hey Sev." She smiled, looking up and seeing him walk in. "Everything okay with Dumbledore?"

"Yes, everything's fine." He said, sitting down in one of the chairs infront of her desk. "Just wanted to check that everything was worked out between you and I."

"Well..." She started to say, putting some books onto her bookshelf and then walking over towards him, leaning against the desk directly infront of him. "I suppose we have. Of course we have some things to... discuss?" Stella smiled evilly at him.

"Oh I'm quite sure that we do." He said to her, putting his hands on her hips and pulling her close to him for a kiss.

"Well shall we begin to discuss than?" She whispered, moving closer.

"We shall." He said, pulling her onto his lap and giving her a kiss.

"My chambers are right through that door." She whispered in his ear, than started to nibble the lobe.

"Is it?" he asked with a mock surprise.

"Oh yes. Would you like to see them?" She grinned.

"That would be..."

The door opened suddenly.


End file.
